Cuddles
by RedReno16
Summary: He had always been more of a physical person and cuddling had always been something he enjoys, it had always been comforting after that night. He supposed he was just lucky they didn't mind.
1. Not so slick

Dick was exhausted. He had just gotten home from a mission, it was 12:30. Sure he stayed up later than that all the time, but this was the second mission in two days, plus patrol last night. And, he still had to go to school and do homework like any normal kid. Not that he was normal. And on top of everything, Selina and Bruce were having him go to more photo shoots than ever. He was sixteen now after all Selina had explained, "You're a very handsome young man and you're getting older, it's about time you stepped further into the public eye."

He had not been very excited about that. After two photo shoots, a few interviews, and winning three more mathlete competitions, the _Gotham Gazett_ had started to call him "The Prince of Gotham." Honestly, he didn't get it. Bruce was "Gotham's white knight" so how did it make sense for him to be the "Prince of Gotham?" But whatever, he just had to smile and wave.

He walked past the master bed room and paused, the door was open and the light was on. Bruce and Selina hadn't been in the cave so he just assumed that they were out on patrol, Bruce must have parked the bat-mobile near the back of the cave. He walked to the doorway and peered through the opening. Bruce was on his laptop and Selina was reading a book. Hmm, this was something he didn't see too often. They almost looked like a normal couple. He smirked, they definitely weren't a normal couple. He walked in and gracefully hopped onto the bed.

"You guys are home early." He smiled.

Selina answered his smile with one of her own "Yes, there wasn't much to do in Gotham tonight so we decided to turn in early."

He nodded "That doesn't happen too often." He scooted up on the bed so that he was in between his guardian and Selina.

Bruce chuckled "You think you're being slick but we know what's going on chum."

Dick's smirk grew "I have no idea what you are talking about Bruce."

Then it was Selina's turn to laugh "You just want to cuddle."

Dick shook his head and bit his lip, "No, that doesn't sound like me, I definitely don't like cuddling," he said this as he scooted closer to Selina. She actually liked cuddling, whereas Bruce only did it every once in a while. She laughed again, put the book on the night stand and wrapped her arms around him. They both scooted over to Bruce and Dick rested the side of his head on Bruce's shoulder as he cuddled with Selina.

Bruce ran a hand through Dick's hair and said "You know you're sixteen, right?"

Smirk still on his face, Dick rolled his eyes. "Selina is an adult and she likes cuddling, and you know you do too, well sometimes."

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Bruce replied

Dick knew Bruce said he didn't like it, but that didn't stop him from putting the laptop away a few minutes later and putting his arms around both of them. Dick loved little moments like this. They reminded him of when he was little. His parents would do this with him all the time when he was little. He didn't do it as often with Bruce and Selina anymore though, Bruce was right, he was getting a bit old for it. But sometimes he just couldn't help it. It was his safe place really. He knew nothing could get him when he was like this with them. He didn't have to worry. He could trust that he was with the people that would do anything to keep him safe. That has always been what it was about. So, he was sure this wouldn't be his last time curled up with them.


	2. Too fast

He was growing up too fast. She hated it. He was innocent and adorable as a child and now, as a sixteen-year-old, he was a handsome, talented young man. Well, he had always been talented. She missed her little kitten, the one that needed her and Bruce to be with him every night. He still needed her, just not like he used too. He was more independent now, usually parents would be happy and proud of their child, and she was, but she knew she would miss his dependence on her and Bruce. Bruce may act like he didn't miss his little Robin but she and Alfred knew he did.

So, when she saw him sitting on the couch doing something on his phone, she had to walk over and sit next to him. Selina wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his soft hair. "Hey, Selina." She heard him laugh, "Hey kitten. What are you doing?"

Dick clicked his phone off and put it down, then he wrapped his arms around Selina and pushed his head into her neck. "Texting." She laughed "Who?" Dick pulled back to look at her with a signature smirk "Why?" Selina rolled her eyes and Dick laughed "Zee, Babs, and Wally." Then he moved back to his original position.

They stayed like this for a while until Dick broke the silence "So, what brought this on? I'm usually the one starting this." She didn't answer for a moment, she wasn't sure how to approach the topic. It wasn't embarrassing, but she wasn't sure how he would like it. He definitely liked having freedom and responsibilities, so her saying this might sound like she wished he didn't have as many. " You are just getting too big." She murmured into his hair and he looked up at her for a moment then set his face back on his neck. " Is that a bad thing?" Selina shook her head "No, but I think I'm going to miss you needing me kitten."

He surprised her by laughing "I'm always going to need you Selina, you and Bruce. You guys raised me since I was nine. When I think about parents, I still think about Marry and John, but I think about you and Bruce too. You don't need to worry about me not needing you. In fact, I was nervous about you not wanting me to need you when I leave. Most kids like being independent and away from their parents, and I mean I do like being Independent, but I know I'll still need you."

Selina smiled into his hair and kissed the top of his head. She was glad to know he would still need them as much as they would need him." We'll be here whenever you need us to be kitten."

…...

Alrighty, I feel like most of this is Selina and Dick centered, so I think the next one I do will be more Bruce and Dick centered. Other than that, how did you like it! Please review!


	3. The Attack at Kyle Foundation pt 1

**A/N- I haven't updated this one in a while either, sorry** **🙁.** **But I am now! This is going to be a part one and two! It is connected to three stories. In the fic "Late", an excuse Dick gives Mrs. Green is that he was mobbed by fan girls as he left Selina's office. This is the story behind that incident! Part 1 will be located in "Cuddles" though, and part 2 will be in "Fangirls." I know it's weird!**

 **Let me know how you liked it or if you have any ideas or suggestions in your reviews! Thanks for reading! By the way, these fics are not in any particular order. I will give some general information though; Dick came to the manor about four weeks after his parents died, he met Selina about a month after coming to live with Bruce. Jason doesn't come to live with them until about half way through Dick's junior year in high school. Dick was had recently turned 16 when that happened, and Jason was 14 and a freshman. Tim was introduced two years after that when he was 13, Jason would be 16 and Dick 18. Then, Damien came only a year after and was 10, Tim was 14, Jason 17, and Dick 19. Also, Helena was born shortly after Damien arrives.**

 **Dang that was actually a lot of information. I plan on writing a lot more fics and all of the boys will eventually be included! Also, I own nothing.**

 **...**

Dick yawned as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Bruce was already there, predictably reading the newspaper and he sipped his coffee. " I'm taking you to school today chum. We are going to dinner with Selina tonight, so I'll pick you up from school too."

Dick nodded" Alright, sounds good."

"We also need to stop by her office this morning, she needs me to bring her a file on LexCorp. So, eat quickly and get your bag." Bruce told after another sip from his mug.

The teen nodded again as Alfred set a plate in front of him. He ate his eggs, bacon, and toast quickly as instructed and went to get his bag. When he came back down he followed Bruce to the Porsche. They drove quickly through the city not talking much, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the Kyle foundation, Bruce parked the car in the parking garage by the building, "Coming in?" He asked Dick simply and of course Dick was going in. He never missed a chance to see the woman who had rapidly become his mother figure, the same way Bruce had become his father figure. Not exactly the same as having parents, but he had made peace with the fact that this would be as close as he would get. He loved them, and he knew that they loved him, really that's all he needed.

As they were walking up to the building, they heard a distinct _click_ from behind them. Dick shot Bruce a panicked look and his guardian smirked at him as they hurried their pace. They made their way quickly through the building and into the elevator. Bruce pushed the button for the 15th floor, still smirking. "It's not funny." Dick practically growled and was annoyed when it only made the billionaire's smirk grow.

"It's a little funny, kiddo." Bruce replied, but he managed not to laugh, that would only upset the teen further. He had been moodier for the past few months, Alfred said it was just part of being a teenager, so Bruce had left it alone hoping his bright, happy child would make an appearance soon. Dick wasn't always in a bad mood, he was still happy and bright, but every once in a while, he would be difficult for no reason at all it seemed. The fact that the Paparazzi practically stalked Bruce, Selina, and Dick didn't seem to help the boy's mood at all, and Bruce hoped that seeing Selina would put him in a better mood for now at least.

The elevator dinged as they reached the 15th floor and they exited it before the doors slid shut. They smiled at the receptionist, who motioned for them to go right in. Bruce opened the door, file in hand, and walked in. Dick was right on his tail, and the bot closed the door, not before scanning the room to make sure that no photographers had managed to follow them up.

Selina stood and smiled as they walked in, Dick hurried to her and she opened her arms for the hug she knew was coming. Bruce knew that she loved this quality about the boy, she was never opposed to hugging or cuddling with him when he needed it. It was something they knew he needed. It wasn't that he was clingy at all, in fact he liked his space and his privacy. But, he also liked knowing that there were people that he could come home to, that loved him. This was simply his way of showing that he loved and needed you.

Bruce watched as Selina placed a kiss on his cheek and he pulled away. The boy sat down in her chair as Bruce walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, he kept it PG because of the boy in the room and Selina must have guessed because she laughed. They glanced at Dick who rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out.

They both laughed this time. "Here is the file you asked for. Alfred said that was the right one."

"Then I'm sure it is." She replied as she took it and set it on her desk then looked back at her kitten, "Don't you have school kitten?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, but maybe we should just wait up here for a while..." He looked at Bruce hopefully and the man's smirk returned.

"I don't think so, chum. Let's go. We'll see you tonight Selina." He walked over and kissed her cheek before walking over to the door and opening it. He waited expectantly for Dick who sighed, got to his feet and walked around the desk and gave Selina a kiss on the cheek as well, the finally walked out the door.

Bruce ruffled his hair as the boy passed him, which got him a smile. They headed for the elevator, unaware of the trouble that waited below them.

.

.

.

.

 **DUN DUN DUN...**

 **How did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
